


The Agreement

by Brandypandyxxx



Series: The Untouchable [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Content, prompt lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandypandyxxx/pseuds/Brandypandyxxx
Summary: The second book of the Untouchable series. Sesshomaru most face his feelings and questions hers. Mostly in Sesshomaru's point of view. Sesshomaru question their relationship or the lack thereof w the question is, can he live without her? Sesshomaru decides he wants a new agreement, but will Kagome accept?





	1. Chapter 1

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

He was not in control. He knew he was no longer in control. That night played over and over in his head and he found he could not comprehend.  
No one had ever turned him down. Not only had she ignored him, she kissed him heating his beast up, then threw cold water in his face.

That kiss was haunting.

It was hot, it was cold, it was wanting and needing, but rejection at the same time.

Cold showers did nothing for him, nothing. He tried to find his own release, but that just pissed him off more. For once in his life, he gave up, and damn did it hurt.  
But what was worse, was that she showed up to work the next day, like nothing ever happened.

How could she be so calm? When did the tables turn on him? When did his mind become plagued by her? It was supposed to the other way around, but then again, she was always good at chopping it up and faking it. She did it with his brother for years, but she wasn't sleeping with this brother and thankfully, he could tell, no one else.

Unlike him, she was faithful.

Can it be called that if they were not in a relationship? He wasn't actually unfaithful, right? Dog demons were super loyal to their mates and she wasn't his mate, they had an agreement.

When the hell did it become more than just sex? He tried to think back. His home? Her home? During the 3 limo rides? He would admit the limo was exciting for him and deemed that it would be their thing, but the desk was their thing too… at least it was then.

So when had it become more?

He closed his eyes sitting at the mentioned desk.

He replayed the first time.

That's when...

He filled her womb with his seed. Something he had never ever done before. Why? Because she was safe, he could trust her, she was his past and his future.  
He bent her over like she was his bitch, took her purity, and touched her like no other had. Maybe deep in the back of his mind, he decided no one ever would.

She was his bitch.

Was.

Now she acted like nothing ever happen. Was that to spare his feelings, because it didn't. Having her so close and yet not, just made him mad.

He needed to get laid.

5 o'clock hit and he walked out of his office. She shoved the paperwork in her desk and stood.

"I'm going to eat," He told her

"Okay, do you need me to call ahead?"

Was she stupid? He wanted to eat with her. They had eaten together before a few times, not a date.

"I want you to come"

He watched her swallow,

"I have some stuff to do at home for the holidays, rain check?"

She tilted her head to the side, baring her neck. His eyes darted here and then back to her.

"Kagome"

"What?" She asked like she was clueless "Are you getting sick?"

Yes, he needed his drug. His jaw set tight. How could she just act like they were nothing, even if it was just sex.

She walked home, he watched her go before getting into his limo, he would not chase her, at least not today


	2. Love

_And I don't even need your love_

She loved him, she loved him, she loved him.

He knew , he knew she loved him so why?

Why act like this? The enemy had not been by per his request, though he did have meetings with other women.

He knew why, because he touched someone else.

He looked his hand while sitting in his limo, technically he didn't touch her, she touched him, but to Kagome that didn't matter. She gave herself only to him and he touched another, where was his honor?

No, no, they had an agreement, she knew it, he knew it but then, she loved him.

But did she fall in love with him? How could she, he never did more than he had to outside of sex. Maybe that's why it was easy for her because he didn't. Other than work, sex and sleeping in each others bed there was no connection.

His limo smelt like her, his office smelt like her, his home, .her.

She smelt like him, still, even now, even though it had been over a month since he touched her. But it was fading and all he wanted to do was covered her and fix that. But he was not in control, or was he?

Did she not love him anymore?

Did he want her love? Need it?

He knew what he didn't want, he didn't want her loving anyone else, touching anyone else, be touched by anyone else.

Why?

Did he just want control because its who he is, was? Because she was pack?

Or did he...

Love her?

He shook his head, love, a human emotion that as you can see causes more harm than good.

He had to stop this, 5oo years can change a man, but love?

Possession yes, want yes, need, yes, control yes, but love? Is that what caused love or is love what caused that?

For once he wished his father was a live, go figure to ask about love, his dad must be fucking proud.

His brother was laughing at him he just knew it.

This was their fault, their blood tainted and affected him.

This was her fault, her love for them.

Well he didn't need her love, he wanted it, but he didn't need it, yes he Sesshomaru was being selfish, he didn't care, they HAD an agreement.

They sealed it with a kiss.

She wanted his right? She would come open arms to him if he rushed to her and told her everything his demon side was screaming right?

But she had unsealed it with a kiss.


	3. Rough

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

He ate alone and tomorrow he would be alone, it was the weekend. Maybe he should get out?

He drove around, then went to the mall, which he hated, then to the park and walked. He wished he could fly, but they didn't allow that except during certain times.

He took in the cold. It would snow soon, she loved the snow. He sat on a bench and watched people go by, happy with their short lives.

"Sesshomaru?"

God, he hated people, why did he leave his home again?

"What?" He snapped,

"What's up dude?!"

Sesshomaru glided his eyes to Kouga, he stood in a T-shirt and jeans with a leather jacket. He thought he was cool, stupid wolf.

"I am not your dude."

"Woah, what's got you all bent out of shape"

"What do you want wolf?" Changed he may be, but not that much.

"Just saw you thought I'd say hi. I'm headed to Kagomes."

That was not the right thing to say to him right now, but he didn't know that. She never told anyone they were sleeping together and they never gave it away. Though he never told her not to tell, she just knew. He didn't have to, now he kinda wished he had.

"And for what will she owe this displeasure?"

He cocked a smile, "We are going out with Shippo and a few friends, I'd invite you, but I can see that would be a waste of time."

"You are correct."

"Well, if you change your mind we will be at The Vide after dinner."

He looked away, ignoring the wolf. Wasn't he mated?

Kouga walked off and Sesshomaru knew what he was doing tonight. Like hell he was leaving her to chance with him. Shippo was no help either, did they didn't know. Shippo was married to a human, who now had a life bond. Kouga was too, but he was in an open relationship. Unlike foxes and dogs, wolves were free roaming, but they did mate for life like dog demons. It was nothing for them to take 4 or 5 mates, ugh.

Kagome needed this.

Shippo knew his mother needed a night out. He called Sesshomaru a salve driver, if he only knew.

So that night they went to eat. She still had them. Even though she didn't see Kouga much, she did talk to Shippo every other day and saw him most weekends.

She laughed at dinner for the first time in a long time, and you know what? She was going to dance. Kouga was a good friend now. He wasn't trying to sleep with her, though she was sure he would if she asked.

Sesshomaru got to the club way before them, he didn't want a grand entrance. He stood at the bar and waited.

They arrived around 11:42 pm.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Kouga said with a grin,

Kagome didn't even look at him.

Shippo ordered drinks,

Kagome still didn't look at him

Not once. She acted as if he wasn't even there.

She kicked back her drink with a burn and said "Let's dance!"

But she wasn't talking to him.

She pulled Kouga along, thank god it was a fast song. His blood was boiling and he knew all it would take was for the fucking wolf to touch her.

They danced, they drank, they played pool and she acted like he was a stranger.

He downed a drink and walked up to her. She was wearing his dress, that one. The one she wore the first time he took her. She only wore that when she really, really frisky. It ended up on the floor of his limo more than once.

He looked down at her. She held the pool stick not looking, effectively ignoring him again.

"Kagome"

She looked up as if she didn't know he was standing there.

"Hey" She said as if it was the first time she was seeing him, then she bent over and took the shot. He didn't look, as much as he really wanted to, he didn't. That dress was far too short for her to be doing that.

She nailed the ball and cheered and walked around the table, they all acted like he wasn't standing there.

Then, to his displeasure, a slow song came on. What kind of club was this? He was going to buy it and burn it down.

Kouga took her, she went and they danced and it ate at his being.

He should throw them all down her well. He missed the good old days, they weren't complicated like this. He liked it better when she was just a high school, virgin miko.

Kouga turned her and she looked at Sesshomaru over Kouga's shoulder. Their eyes met.

"Come here" he stated calm, though his voice would not travel, to him it didn't matter, she would know.

But she looked way.

He demanded to speak to her before they left, in private.

"I should take you home"

"Why?"

"You're drunk"

"Um I'm buzzed, not drunk Sesshomaru"

"Come home with me"

The fire between them was burning for him.

"Why should I do that?"

"You know me"

She looked at him hard "Do I?"

That stung "Kagome"

"I know Kouga, he took me out, he's taking me home"

She turned from him "He's mated" He stated,

She only stopped for a second "It's just sex, right?" Then she walked off.

Leaving him feel so rough, and on fire in the worst of ways.

He was going to kill the wolf.


	4. So Low

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

Fuck it, he needed release. That dress, those legs, she teased him and left him dry, bitch.

He looked around the club, he was going to find the best looking one there and take her home.

He found a pink haired idiot, but she had legs, a pretty face and hips.

He didn't take her bent over either. He didn't let her dominate, and he didn't take her home, but to a hotel. His home still smelled like Kagome, though it was faded.

He took her to a hotel and made her get on her knees in the shower. It wasn't nice, it wasn't pleasuring. It was pure anger, pure demonic, forced.

But she took to it like a true demoness and his seed spilled down the drain. What a waste.

He let her stay, he didn't sleep.

She wanted to act like this, fine. If she wanted nothing to do with him, fine. If what they didn't even have in the first place was over, fine. He was not about to let her win, he had been stuck on her and it needed to stop.

He was fucking Sesshomaru, demon lord of the West, son of the great and terrible Lord Inu no Taisho, Son of the fucking moon palace.

Who was she?

He went to work the next day 2 hours before she got there and dragged the damn pink hair demoness with him. That desk was just a stupid reminder. He cleared it, dropped his pants and she hit her knees. He would rid himself of the memory and replace it with the idiot. He had to rid her heat scent from this room.

Life hated him, because it was that day she decided to come in early.

She walked in, stopped, dropped her eyes and walked right back out.

He pulled the stupid girl off him "Leave, do not come back."

She did and he sat there.

What had he done? Acted like his brother, the one he called a fool. He threw caution to the wind bringing the stupid chick there, but he wanted the smell of her gone. The memory that haunted him and seemed to control him gone, he was Sesshomaru, he did what he wanted when he wanted!

How did he let her get so far inside his head?

Kagome sat at her desk in disbelief. Knowing he had sex with someone other than her was bad enough, even if it was his right, but seeing that in there, against that desk?

At least she wasn't bent over it!

But what did she think would happen? She broke whatever they had between them off, so he had free will. This pain, yet again, was her fault.

The girl came running out and Kagome closed her eyes.

She couldn't do this after all.

Call her childish or a fool, she couldn't.

She loved him, it wasn't fair to her.

He didn't love her, it wasn't fair to him.

The push was just a push now,

The low just a low.

She stood, her tears fell, she could not do this.

"Kagome"

He stood in his doorway, his voice softer.

"You-you didn't have to stoop so low!" She cried "You didn't" Finally, it was all coming out; her pain, her tears, for him to see. He won, yet again.

She felt sick, literally sick like she could throw up. She could not breathe. All he could do was stand there.

She moved to leave and he moved to stop her. His hand grabbed hers and she let out a painful cry, those hands were her hands, but they touched someone else.

They were not hers, he was not hers, he never was, he never claimed to be.

This was her own fault.

She pulled away, her eyes met his, and then she left.

He didn't do it to hurt her, but to forget her, or her touch rather.

Didn't she know tactics like that were below him?

He didn't do it to hurt her.

But she was hurt and he had hurt her.


	5. Collecting Her Things

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

No one asked why when she told them, like a child she quit. no one asked why when she asked them to get the stuff from the office. No one asked when she hid her tears.

Because they knew.

Sesshomaru didn't have to tell them, Kagome didn't have to tell them.

They knew.

They knew them, they knew their past, they knew her.

They loved her.

He was there when Shippo, tall and thin with messy hair in human form, came.

"Hey" Was all he said with a shrug.

Sesshomaru watched as he dug for Kagome's stuff,

"She could not come herself. Is she so afraid that she sends you?"

Shippo shut the drawer hard "She's not afraid, she never been afraid of you."

"Then why this?"

He didn't even know they knew.

"She afraid of her heart, like always." He looked at Sesshomaru, trying to stand tall. "Like Inuyasha, she's sparing you. Unlike Inuyasha, she won't get over it. This wasn't puppy love"

He moved to leave and Sesshomaru turned to watch him.

"You know"

Shippo snorted "We all know," He said,

How's that possible "She told you?"

Shippo turned "No, I am a demon. You may not speak much and you may have your thoughts in check, but your eyes don't lie, Sesshomaru. Never have, not from me, or Kouga, or your brother. We can smell you on her, around her, in her." He said with a slight blush,

What the hell did that mean? He didn't look at her any kind of way in the past.

The elevator dinged "You won Sesshomaru. You got what you wanted, you always do."

Then he was gone.

Always got what he wanted?

Like hell he did. He didn't get his birthright; he didn't get to save Rin; he didn't get to fly anymore, to fight anymore; he didn't get the merger he wanted.

Now this?

Did he want her? All of her. Not just her body, not just her heart, but her smile, her tears, her mood swings, her soul? This was pathetic. So what, after all this, she wasn't going to speak to him, see him? It was her damn fault he was even here, any of them were even here. She was the one who came back, she was the one who asked him to live, to be here.

But he agreed.

He took out his phone. Surely, she wasn't just going to act like he wasn't around.

He dialed.

She changed her number. That was easy enough to find out and he would find out.

That night he didn't sleep easy, he didn't sleep at all. His bed sheets didn't smell like their sex anymore. He was pretty sure by now her skin didn't smell of his seed. Her sheets didn't smell like him by now.

There was nothing left now.

Except that every time he closed his eyes he could hear her moan, feel her power, need her touch.

He opened his phone and sent a message she would never get.

**I need to FILL you.**

It was no lie, he wanted her and it bugged the hell out of him that she didn't want him. What woman didn't want him? Her.

Maybe if he knew, he could see that she was hurting and that her ignoring him was not just her getting over him, it would be easier. If it was love like they claimed, shouldn't they both be hurting? Why did she change her number? Why did she send him, he wanted to see her?

What if that last time was the last time?


	6. Don't Need That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep are their thoughts

_I guess that I don't need that though_

She looked at his key and wanted to throw it away, but she slowly put it in junk drawer. They had a lifetime to live and she was sure at some point they would talk again.

She really could not avoid him forever. Just long enough to realize he didn't need her.

Her apartment was lonely and her mind's eye liked to tease her with flashbacks. As much as she wanted to be mad at him, she could not be completely mad at him.

She knew the agreement and agreed. She just thought at some point that maybe he would crave her too, her his only drug. God, how the mighty have fallen.

This was a mess. Inuyasha was probably laughing at them right now, she could hear him call her stupid, she really missed him.

She was very tempted to go through the well and grab him, but then he would miss out on the life he had made. He had kids, she knew them, they knew her, she could not do that.

He didn't need that.

She talked to the one she thought would and could make it here into coming. This was her bed, and now she had to lie in it, as her grandfather would say. Damn, she was getting old. Well maybe not, but she felt a lot older than 24, that for was for sure.

It was 10 and she was ready for bed already. So, she put the only thing on that, to her, still smelled like him.

His socks, those underwear, and that sweater. He actually hated the sweater, teased her once about it. Why cat and not dog, she teased him back and said she liked cats better. Of course, he showed her why she should like dogs more. Kagome smirked that the thought. She would get the dog one tomorrow.

She laid down on her empty bed and stared at the window. She wished it would rain, it would help her sleep. She blinked a few times. She couldn't lie, she wished he would come through that door and just be there. She would give in to him, of that she was sure. Her love for him was harder than her anger.

But he was probably with someone else. The enemy or the idiot girl.

Why did she know that? Because he wasn't here.

Sesshomaru was not a beggar, he never would be, not even for her.

Oh, time had changed him but not that much. Love, he still didn't need that. A slow tear fell and she rolled onto her tummy and dug her face into her pillow.

Sesshomaru stood outside her door, hiding his aura and glared at it. She left without saying goodbye or anything, that was not polite. He shouldn't even be there.

He looks at his watch, its midnight and he knows she's asleep. He goes in with the stealth he had back when he was younger. He stands over her, looking over her sleeping body. Even in her sleep, she's beautiful. He wants nothing more than to shed his clothing and turn her over and mold into her. But he just stands. She does miss him, she's wearing his socks and he can smell her tears.

Why must she act like that? Like a child? She was a woman. A full-grown, beautiful, rare, untouchable woman.

He made her a woman. She should be his.

He fucked her like she was.

This was so bad, his beast wanted her too. This was bad, his hands itched to touch her, his heart beat louder as his eyes glided over her skin, teasing him. His manhood begged to be let out, to find its warmth that only she could give.

It was his agreement, she had agreed to it, but now they didn't have one. Did they even need one?

To hell with it, he didn't, not that kind anyway.

He stepped to move closer and stalled.

His eyes moved to her neck, he could see her heartbeat against the vein and the call was so strong he thought he may growl.

Mate a human? A miko?

The two things that caused the downfall to his stoic behavior? The cause of his father's death, the cause of his brothers? The cause of the decline of his own kind?

He stopped when she moved, she turned over and his eyes went to her midsection.

Their children would be half-breeds.

She moaned and he closed his eyes, he didn't need this right now.

No, he wasn't thinking straight because it had been far too long since he touched her. She was so close, he could reach out and touch her, but he backed away. Maybe a break was good for them?

He could admit he cared, he could admit he craved her and he could admit that she could have her way with him at a moment notice. He could admit that the thought of another touching her sparked a blaze with the wrong kind of desire, the desire he once indulged in when he still had a sword. There would be no promises that he wouldn't even now.

But he was not ready to admit he loved her.

He could not deny, however, looking at her now, at her midsection that he didn't deeply, darkly desire to release within her in hopes that she would get pregnant.

That alone was scary for him. He had not even had the desire to have pups. Never crossed his mind in the slightest with any demoness he screwed and while it was a fleeting pause when they first coupled, it was a raging wildfire in him now.

That scared him and Sesshomaru was never, ever scared.

They would be half-breeds. The thing he hated so much, the thing he called vile and tainted.

How could he do that to her? She was pure, and she was love and they would one day die.

He could not do that to her. She didn't need that.

So, as quickly as he went in, he went out.

**Well that was deep! Yes im tooting my own horn here toot toot!**


	7. Agreement

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

She loaded up a box and headed to her mothers. She would spend Christmas and New Years there, she didn't need this loneliness. The next few weeks she would stay busy, after the holidays she would email him her number. She did promise to always be his friend.

But Christmas came and went, New Years came and went.

He stayed out of the news, he didn't hire anyone else.

She returned to her apartment and looked for a new job.

2 weeks after New Years, in the cold of January, she sat down on her bed in nothing but a white t-shirt and panties and texted him. She just hoped he was alone.

He was alone. In another cold shower, trying to get release just on her memory, when his phone dinged.

It pissed him off and messed him up, God how he had fallen.

He turned the shower off and looked at his phone. A number he didn't know, which was weird. He opened it and there it was, a message from her.

**New number, sorry it took so long, been busy.**

That was it? No hi, no what are your doing, no call me, no I miss you just, here?

Two could play that game, even though it wasn't a game and he didn't play games.

**Noted.**

She sighed, so this was how it was going to be? Back like the old days? A 'hn' there and nod here? She fell back on her bed that was cold, she was cold, she missed his heat.

She missed his touch, his growl, his power. She missed his openness with her. This sucked. Like building up to an orgasm and then, nothing.

A release of power would be great right now.

She sat up

**Hey, do they still have that power dome?**

That was an odd text.

**Yes**

She bit her lip.

**They let mikos in, right? Do I need to register?**

What was she thinking?

**What do you wish to do?**

**Release power**

He closed his eyes, oh he could help her with that. God, how he wanted to help her with that. To feel her aura dance with his?

**Tell me when, I'll take care of it**

She bit her lip again, maybe they could be friends? This could be a good way to see him without giving it away that she wanted so desperately to, but that didn't mean he would show.

**Is Sunday good?**

That was only 2 days away, he could do that.

**Very, 10am**

**Thanks, going to bed.**

He smirked and put them both down on the list. He hoped their names would help keep a lot of people from coming.

He went to his swords and picked one. This, this was going to be good.

Sure enough, two days later she showed, bow and arrows and all. Black work out shorts and sports bra. There would be sweating, lots of sweating.

She chose to be late, he would wait.

It wasn't overcrowded, so she started off with meditation and stretching. Then she was ready. She pointed her arrow and let it fly.

He felt her power, she was holding back, but it was a good release. It was his turn.

He went in with his old pants on and nothing more, pants and sword.

He watched her from behind, she was aiming at moving targets and she hit everyone. The demons around were worried, they stayed clear of her and her power.

He smirked and pushed out his aura and it rushed up to her like a wave and she spun and released.

He caught it and his poison turned it to ash.

She was panting "Don't do that, I could have hurt someone!"

"You knew it was me"

"So?" Was he insane?

"Always quick to draw, Miko"

She flushed, damn him.

"Pretty sure that was your brother."

Ouch that stung.

He took his stance "Come Miko, you wish to release, then release."

Was he fucking with her. He was, wasn't he? She bit her lip "Don't know if you can handle it, I know they can't." She nodded to the demons now watching.

"Careful Miko. It's been far too long since my last release, you wish to see who can handle whom, draw your bow."

He pushed, she pushed, their power clashed. Everyone cleared the floor.

Then the pull.

Sweat dripped down her neck to her breast.

Now this, she remembered.

She drew up her bow and the dance they had not had in a long time began. Her anger and hurt flew at him in impressive speeds and power, but he was faster and his demonic power stronger.

She twirled and twisted and as he watched her, her arrows, he watched her tone legs and abs move. The sweat on her body was lucky. Her hair in a high ponytail swished around much like his own long ponytail.

He did that on purpose, he knew she secretly liked it.

He didn't know much time passed, but the throw and dodge was getting old, time to switch it up.

He flew at her and ran his fingers across her abs, and left her with a small paper cut, her gasp was rewarding. The feel of her skin electric against his fingers as her power still hummed.

She looked down then narrowed her eyes, he sure did like to cut her, didn't he?

"I think you meant to make that a little deeper" She spoke panting,

"As you wish"

He flew at her again, his power rushing, hers rose to meet it.

He never made it, she screamed and he flew back. His feet skidded until he almost hit the wall. He had no time, this time, to catch the arrow. It cut his face and hit the wall before he could even blink.

This was the second time she had ever landed him and that was one time too many.

She was panting so hard,

"Feel better now, Miko?"

"Not. Even. Close."

Did he think this was going to solve their problem? It helped and it felt good, but this did not fix things; it didn't back then and it didn't now.

He touched his face, it was as light as the one he landed, but hers stung. It may even leave a scar.

He pushed off again and before she knew it, his arm was around her waist, her bow was gone and his sword was at her neck; where it meets the shoulder, where his mark should be.

She panted, her power slowly coming back to her, not in a hurting manner, she was calling it in.

"That's the Sesshomaru I know." She said out of breath. She almost wished he would do it, push the sword into her and end the pain of a love she could see for herself, yet never have.

He was panting too. He lowered his sword at her words "Perhaps this is not the release you seek?"

She pushed away slightly and looked at her mark on him,

"Perhaps our relationship is better as what it once was?"

This was familiar, this was easy, this was safe.

No agreement, no weirdness, no jealousy. This, she could do; this, she remembered.

She rose on her tiptoes in front of everyone and God she licked the mark she left on his face.

His sword hit the floor with a clank and his beast roared louder than it ever had in his life. His blood rushed like hot lava within him. She, she just treated him like an Inu bitch would, consoling her mate! She didn't even know, how could it be possible for her to react like that like it was natural for her? His pants grew tight as he grew hard.

"Perhaps it's better for you if I'm just someone you used to know"

She stepped away and bowed "Let's do this again one day."

Then she spun around, ran to her bow and left.

He watched her, she was walking away again?

Who did she think she was?

She was his bitch. That, that was his woman, that was supreme power. How dare she do that, and then leave him standing there, beast ablaze and dick hard.

He decided he wanted a new agreement. A new agreement, a binding, locking, life and long after death, agreement.

He wanted a mating agreement. He wanted to own her womb, put a ring on her finger and he wanted every inch of her body to smell like him, always and forever.

He would seal this agreement with a mark, and she would agree because as they all said, he always gets what he wants and he wants her bad.

He had finally found supreme power, go figure it was something as complicated as love.

* * *

FIN BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR BOOK 3

The Touched

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!


End file.
